micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Archduke of Noamh Séamus
Congrats my friend, you finally made it on. --New Euro Emperor 02:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) English Name Hello Archduke Noamh Seamus, I was wondering, what is Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua in English? --King Ian II 22:50, 13 March 2009 (UTC) King Ian, It translates to the Kingdom of New West Ulster. My clan came from County Derry, from where they were expelled by Richard Cromwell in 1658, so instead of calling ourselves the Kingdom of New Ulster, I'm not an Ó Néill and have no right to be named King of Ulster, I chose West Ulster, referring to our ancient lands. --Noamh Séamus 5.54 PM, 13th March 2009 (CST) ---- Thankyou for your help --King Ian II 22:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Territorial Issue Greetings from the good people of NottaLotta Acres. It has come to our attention that the Kingdom of Coleraine is claiming lands encompassing our sovereign territory. This must be remedied. Your speedy response on this issue would be appreciated. Son3 04:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC)His Excellency, Secretary Secretariat, Son3 To the people of NottaLotta Acres: The Kingdom of Coleraine has held the territory consisting of the entirity of the American State of Kansas since 21 January 2009. Said territory is under the direct control of His Catholic Majesty the King, under the title of Archduke of Noamh Séamus, as it is a part of the Archduchy of Noamh Séamus. HCM invites NottaLotta Acres to give in detail information pretaining to what your exact territorial borders include as of 25 November 2009 at exactly 4.51 Greenwich Mean Time (10.51 Central Standard Time.) Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois, 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois. To His Grace, For visual clarity on the precise location, a map is provided in the infobox on the NottaLottan wiki article. Son3 14:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) His Excellency, Secretary Secretariat, Son3 Your Excellency, His Catholic Majesty has ordered all claims to said territory be removed, however I remind you that all neighbouring territory is under the control of HCM's government. Our lands include all of Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska, South Dakota, Minnesota, the northeastern quadrant of Iowa surrounding Dubuque, and the central portions of Québec, from Cornwall Island in the River Saint Lawerence, to Anticosti Island in the Gulf of Saint Lawerence. His Catholic Majesty asks that we form an alliance, if you are attacked we shall send aid, if we are attacked you shall send aid. Also, we ask that your military remain on your side of the border, we shall do the same. We also ask that you recognise the sovereignty of the Vatican, and Sovereign Military Order of Malta, both of which are protected under Colerain law. If this cannot be met, then I do not know how we can reach an agreement on territorial issues. Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois, 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois. Your Grace, We acknowledge and respect His Catholic Majesty's willingness to retract his claims to NottaLottan territory. However, our sovereignty requires a buffer zone for NottaLottan military operations of at least 3 miles distance from the border. While the NottaLottan government does not presently recognize the full extent of your claim to this region of the continent, we will certainly respect the bounds of the habitation of officials and citizens of Colerain government. As this government understands the matter, there is presently no representation of your government or citizens for many miles distant; therefore, no immediate issues may be raised, though this should be discussed in the future. Unfortunately, we cannot and will not legitimize nor recognize the sovereignty of the Vatican, nor that of Malta. Nevertheless, since the only dispute possible between NottaLottan and Colerain sovereignty is concerning control of this area of Kansas, we cannot see our policies toward these two entities being much of an issue. Son3 17:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) His Excellency, Secretary Secretariat, Son3 Your Excellency, As the territory you require to be a "buffer zone" is within the central duchy of the realm, namely the Archduchy of Noamh Séamus, which is the land given to the heir to the throne, we must ask that this be removed. As to the presence of our officials, we have officials through out Kansas. These officials are themselves citizens. As to the sovereignty of the Holy See of Rome and the Sovereign Military Order of Malta, it is written in our constitution, that the Holy See has domain over the entire realm. This fact is reaffirmed in His Catholic Majesty's decree known as the Edict of Clonrise, as passed on the feast day of the Curé of Ars, Anno Domini 2009. His Catholic Majesty finds it hard to recognise the territorial claims of a nation, who was founded months after our own, and whose lands consist of the central region of his own realm. We will offer you this land within the protection and governance of His Catholic Majesty's realm, however unless the authority of the Holy See of Rome, and His Catholic Majesty's government as Archduke of Noamh Séamus is recognised, we shall continue to refuse to meet your demands. Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois, 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois. To His Grace, His Catholic Majesty, et al., We find your claims to the mid-western portion of this North American continent, including NottaLotta Acres, are without merit, legitimacy, and cannot realistically be enforced. If you have such legitimate claim, make it known. You have no known presence in this portion of the American state of Kansas, therefore you have no claim to our lands. Son3 14:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) His Excellency, Secretary Secretariat, Son3 Sir, We have had a claim to the entire American state of Kansas since 21 January 2009. Our claim is based on the boundaries of the Catholic Archdiocese of Kansas City in Kansas, and Dioceses of Salina, Wichita, and Dodge City. Through the presence of the parishes of the Church in your area, so too does Coleraine have a presence. As it is noted in the Edict of Clonrise, we are subordinate to the Holy Father and the Church, thus making the claims of the Church our own claims. Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois, 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois. To His Grace, There has not been given, to our knowledge, a declaration by the Roman Catholic Church of a grant of sovereignty or other form of control to your government of this area, thus nullifying your claims. Even if there was such a declaration, the Roman Catholic Church cannot claim any territory on this continent beyond their own church grounds, further discrediting your claims of ownership. Our claim to NottaLottan land is by purchase from the government of the state of Kansas, a claim which can be held up in international courts. Son3 22:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) His Excellency, Secretary Secretariat, Son3 Sir, His Catholic Majesty's government is ready to recognise your claims only to those lands which are administered by your government and nothing more. Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois, 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois. To His Grace, After much deliberation, we have decided to recognize the sovereignty of the Kingdom of Coleraine, though we do not recognize the full scope of your claimed territory. Therefore, full diplomatic relations shall be maintained, and full recognition and respect only of territories directly controlled by open representatives of your government will be observed. Son3 22:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) His Excellency, Secretary Secretariat, Son3 Sir, At a time convenient, for reasons of clarity, we ask your government to specify the location and boundaries of NottaLottan territory on Colerain political maps. Also, the High Office of Legal Intersession & Cabinet has decided to offer an accord, if mutually agreed, to defend all territories rightfully claimed by your government, to a reasonable and feasible extent, and to uphold the integrity of your sovereignty. Son3 02:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) His Excellency, Secretary Secretariat, Son3 Sir, HCM's goverment recognises those ten acres which are owned by your government, as the territory of NottaLotta Acres, nothing more. I hope this issue is at a close. Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois, 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois. New Europe Dear Archduke, I am about considering whether or not i should join you in the Declaration of War against the Social Republic of New Europe. What would you say to an alliance against them? President Danny Davis of the Republic of Danvania Danvania 04:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) President Davis, His Catholic Majesty welcomes any aid in putting down the fascist scourge that may overwhelm the peace of the entire continent. He welcomes Danvania with open arms. Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois Alright, then I'll do it. Danvania 04:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sandum-Corelain Relations Dear Archduke of Noamh Séamus or a representative of the Colerain Kingdom. The relations between are two nations are nonexistent, and the differences between our two great nations are great. Should our to nations become involved, and relations are created, we will two model nations of the micronational world. Should you wish to contact me, contact me by az_newjersey@yahoo.com -- my personal e-mail address -- or vladharma95 on Skype. Wishing for the best, Speaker of the House of the National Congress of Sandus Re-connect I feel that now our relations are back to normal since I am now allied with New Europe. Angador 20:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Aye, we're figuring things out on our end, give me a couple more days. --Archduke of Noamh Séamus 04:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Relations Your grace, allow me to introduce myself. I am the governor-general of the Austrian Netherlands. As you adhere to the Catholic faith and don't make claims to any territory of nations that I recognize, I wish to establish relations with your kingdom. I propose a mutual recognition. Pax et bonum, Tole 20:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) On behalf of His Catholic Majesty, we welcome your request with open arms. --Archduke of Noamh Séamus 00:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Order of Dave Your Grace, I wish to award you the Order of Dave for your incredible service and aid to the Catholic Church. Please let me now if you accept it. - Tole 15:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I am honoured to accept said award on behalf of the People of Colearine. --Archduke of Noamh Séamus 16:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Flag Your grace, I noticed that your flag was of low quality, so I remade it in a better file format: Tole 06:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I've also been working on your coat of arms. The things marked by by question marks are blasons I could't see clear enough. Could you give me a better picture of those two? Tole 16:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :The coat of arms is finished. Tole 18:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Starting I would like to start a new organization that brings together nations that have monarchy as forms of government. I am also asking New Europe. Give me your feed back as soon as possible. Angador 17:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Grant I hereby grant, Seán III, the title of Knight into the Order of St. Edward the Confessor. I feel that you are a great monarch and deserve recognition for your deeds. Angador 04:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire Respected King of Coleraine, The Holy Salanian Empire would like to formally request that you relinquish your claim to our home territory. We hold dominion over approximately 2.5 square miles located in Central Missouri. Our nation was established on July 8, 2008, so I believe it predates your claims. This being said, the only proper and civilized thing to do would be to deny that you control our territory. We would be happy to sign a treaty that formally announces your giving up of our land (if that is what you desire). We will cease to expand in this region and will not ask you to give up any more of your territory. Sincerely and with all due respect, His Majesty, Emperor Lord Jordan Bruce Brizendine I Secretary of Foreign Affairs Holy Salanian Empire HolySalanianEmpire 22:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC)